<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SHOOT by killalusimeno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024517">SHOOT</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno'>killalusimeno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, dnkb - Freeform, leonrai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:24:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>献给K，生日快乐！<br/>现代设定。</p><p>dnkb</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SHOOT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　每一个地方都是如此：起初无事发生，直到有人到来。准确地说，是直到丹帝到来。此人怪得不得了，来了就带来生命力，走了就从每个人、每只动物、每株植物乃至每堵墙、每根铁栅栏身上携走一小撮生命力。确实如此，用这话问谁都会得到一个点头。这话的意思是，大伙儿看他想拍照，个个自告奋勇挨过去问他要不要拍自己，几乎没有例外。所说的几乎一词，指的只是当下，让他在那儿待一段时间，事情就有了转机，回回如此，没有什么好说的。照片本身也没有什么意义，更重要的是拍照这个动作本身。那些被凝固下来的时刻只是时刻罢了，流逝后便不复存在，但迟早会出现相似的时刻，或甚至相同的，相同到能完美对应的程度，时刻不断重演，正如人们不停拍出一样的照片，有时来自同一个人，有时出自不同人之手，因此没有什么特别的。不是照片让丹帝拿起相机的，而是照片、相机甚至丹帝本人都诞生于想要将诸多时刻凝固下来的心情，就像魔法不能缺少魔咒或其他渠道一样，正是渠道，或是“想要使用魔法”的念头使得魔法成立。他最近拍的一张是饼干罐子，商业摄影嘛，由于他喜欢那个牌子的饼干，觉得挺好吃的，他也愿意拍。从再上一张数起，往前数十七张，全是他在街边用卡片机拍的。扶着墙弯腰看鞋底的女子，咔擦；正要起飞的鸟群，是鸽子，但他在其中发现了一只麻雀，咔擦；喷泉，咔擦；古董店打磨了一半的铜镜，还有铜镜上映出的拿着相机的他自己，咔擦；他自己，把相机反过来拍的，咔擦；拿着小勺子吃草莓蛋糕的男人，咔擦；用书做的墙，咔擦；他趴在桥上往下拍的汽车，咔擦；街边的猫，有好几张，咔擦，咔擦，咔擦……</p><p>　　拍人的还是很少，他想，但他不为此烦恼，只是为自己点出一个事实，就像拍出一张照片然后放在边上一样。有人说他不爱拍人像，并非如此，索妮亚说的更中肯，她说他不是不爱拍人，是他经常看不到人，这话倒是没错。他浏览相册时，选出其中一部分发给杂志社，剩下的留作他用。杂志社用邮件回复他，说有人要请他拍照。他回复，没问题。杂志社回复，已提供您的手机号。他飞奔向出租车，那铁盒子代替他找到他要去的地方。他们坐在杂志社大楼里谈，老板的秘书领他们到会议室，说要是想用摄影棚，直接去就好。他们一向如此。丹帝点点头。他们坐在通常是老板和最近一级的干部坐着的位置，看着秘书轻轻关上会议室的门，她的金色长发被关在门的那一侧，几个员工透过玻璃墙壁好奇地看着他们，似乎想从他们说话的口型辨认出他们的谈话内容。秘书看了他们一眼，他们一哄而散，回到位置上假装干活。要他拍照的男人看上去有些惊讶，同时似乎也更放心了一些。我真无意冒犯，但您真的可以做到吗？他问。</p><p>　　丹帝奇怪地看着他，问，做到什么？男人向他重复那些街头传说时，丹帝打量他。男人个子比他矮，像是个企业家，身着西装，袖扣镶嵌着红宝石，眼睛看上去很疲惫，或许是工作劳累，也可能是因为不安。男人又问了一次，呃，您真的可以让我永生吗？丹帝说，这我做不到啊。男人说，您应当是可以的，人们都这么说，老天啊，难道不是真的吗，传闻在流传一定时间后就会变成现实，被丹帝拍下的一切事物都能永垂不朽。丹帝说，没错，是有这个说法，但您的想法更贴近于由神话学、民俗学人士处理的范畴，况且永垂不朽的概念和永生的概念可不一样，我认为您应该分清楚。男人沉默地看着他，好像不太满意，也不太相信。这传言到底是从哪里传出来的，丹帝本人也不大清楚，或许可以问问索妮亚。头一回有人因为这种事情找他，他多少也有些不大满意，男人要的不是他的照片，而是他的照片附带的传闻，二者的先后顺序，他觉得应当分得清楚才对。男人问，您还是愿意为我拍的吧？丹帝说，当然。他说得有种较劲的意味，让男人看了他一会儿，他已下定决心，要拍出让男人忘记传闻的好照片。他说，但你要告诉我，你为什么需要这个。男人说，呃，有人要杀我。</p><p> </p><p>　　几天后丹帝问索妮亚，她说赫普应该更清楚。又问赫普，赫普笑了起来，说，大哥，你自己的传奇事迹，你自己怎么不清楚？</p><p>　　赫普找出几年前的一本杂志给他看，有关他的那几版写着他拍过的几个人死里逃生的怪事，说怪，是因为他们都死里逃生了不止一次，多的有五六次，少的也有两三次，而死里逃生一词不仅用于生命攸关时刻，还用于精神、胜负中，总得来讲用途很大，大得连丹帝自己都觉得吃惊。有人从火车事故、车祸、破产边缘逃脱；有人躲过飞机失事、找回丢失已久的吉他、认识新婚妻子、攀岩时摔到地上而毫发无损；有人发现癌细胞消失了、自杀时被人救下；记者语，谁知道还会有多少事，我们没有采访所有人。他很少看那些杂志。丹帝说，这些事情既可以证明我的照片能带来好运，反过来证明厄运也一样啊。赫普说，不错。赫普给他看另一期杂志，恰好如他所说，往厄运的方向证明了，说得合情合理，只是人们总喜欢往好的想，日积月累，就都说永垂不朽了。但在他看来，他们不过是往他的照片上强加一些属性而已，永垂不朽，好运，无敌，这些都是功利的部分，就像是拍照用于赚钱一样，然而他是反过来的。</p><p>　　他也不是那么在乎就是了。</p><p>　　男人闭口不谈想杀他的人是谁，只说要杀他的人叫奇巴纳。他们可以立刻开始，摄影棚空着，丹帝的相机都在手边。男人说，你随便拍一张吧；但看着丹帝的神情，他又说，不，对，还是认真拍好，就是这样。男人走进摄影棚，然后又走出去，在门外大声说他还要再准备一下，紧接着便不见踪影。丹帝也不着急拍。在他看来，男人就像是古时候那些追求炼金术以望达到永生的人一样，最后只会发现炼金术是令他们和另一些人惊叹不已的化学。不过拍照技术刚刚出现时，也的确有人说相机能抓住灵魂，那也的确是一种获得永恒的方式。然而如果此说成立，即证明灵魂存在，而灵魂从传统观念中来说本就是不灭的，相机的作用想必和钉子一样，是将灵魂固定在人间，而非让它获得永恒。无论如何，他拍照时唯一使用的超能力只有……</p><p>　　他坐在宫门的咖啡馆里浏览当日拍的其他照片，独自一人的状态被忽然打断，吓了他一小跳。一个黑皮肤的青年在桌子对面坐下。他放下皮包，搁在脚边，然后对丹帝咧嘴笑起来，露出虎牙，而丹帝凭直觉认定这种笑容尽管没有发出声音，但本质上与他刚开始自称摄影师时让闪光灯惊扰到野猫时，猫对他哈气、提起吻露出牙齿的行为没有不同。那就是奇巴纳。金属椅子的每条腿都穿着橡胶鞋，奇巴纳拉椅子时只发出轻轻的有点儿闷的声音，坐下来时也轻得好似一件衣服飘到了椅子上。“嗨，神枪手，”他对丹帝说。他戴着墨镜，深色的镜片把他的眼睛隔在身后，隐藏它们的颜色，“我们必须谈一些事，否则你我都有危险。不过，你要遇上的危险和本大爷要遇上的不同，本大爷只会觉得有些麻烦，较为困扰，至于你嘛，除非你给自己拍过照。”</p><p>　　丹帝惊觉他如同一张照片。摄影师认得出那些应当被拍下来的时刻，换而言之就是应当被铭记的时刻，丹帝会说，那叫做出现了一张照片。在他的眼前，一张照片取代了现实，奇巴纳的两只胳膊垂在桌子下，手插在口袋中，除照片外，周围空无一物，非黑即白，全看相框或相片边缘的颜色，而颜色又取决于照片本身的色调。这次是白色的。片刻后，照片消失，丹帝又回到现实中，时间猛地流逝，一跃进入几秒钟后的当下，奇巴纳正身体后仰，倚着椅背看他，他心知肚明此时无法拿出相机，便用尽全力靠眼睛拍下了那张照片。他眨眼，问：“你要喝什么？”“一杯浓缩咖啡。不，还是红茶吧。”他们最后还是点了浓缩咖啡，丹帝要了杯水，服务员朝他们点头，对他俩是否认识一事毫不关心，尽管他从来都是一个人坐在他的老位置，但服务员在乎什么呢，他记下点单后便风一般旋转着离开。</p><p>　　“一般人不这么称呼摄影师，”丹帝说，“摄影师就只是‘摄影师’而已，虽然我们也会‘开枪’。”奇巴纳听了，咯咯笑，好像很受不了一样高兴地直摇头，说：“你啊，”似乎他们已经认识了几十年。丹帝笑着看他。他其实没有说全。他没有说他觉得如果奇巴纳继续那么称呼他，他便不会再次提出异议，但他觉得不说也罢。服务员为他们端上咖啡和冰柠檬水，点点头，然后再次变成一小股风。初春还有冬天的冷气，如果不是在室内，放了冰块的饮料还是显得早了些。他们坐在窗边，与人行道只有一墙之隔。落地橱窗上贴着许多字母，在节日还会贴上别的，有时丹帝将镜头瞄准外边，有时对准里面的某处或某人，按下快门，玻璃或咖啡馆里微暗的灯光让穿过它们或被它们穿透的事物自成一体，形成与其他地方不一样的世界。奇巴纳没有脱外套，用风衣把自己裹得严严实实，他们喝了几口，同时拿起杯子，一先一后地放下。奇巴纳的小杯子已经空了。“你听好本大爷接下来要说的话。”奇巴纳说。“我听着。”“你认真听。”奇巴纳看着他，他的目光穿过墨镜，让丹帝看着他。</p><p>　　丹帝看到了一张他想拍的照片。</p><p>　　“我听着，”他说。</p><p> </p><p>　　“如果你非要给那人拍照，那我也没什么办法，但这对我们都没有好处，”奇巴纳说。</p><p>　　“你说的是今天的那个男人？”</p><p>　　“没错。”</p><p>　　“他和你有什么关系？我的照片和你有什么关系？”</p><p>　　“谁不知道你拍摄过的人都能永生不死，”奇巴纳说。</p><p>　　丹帝摇了摇头。“你觉得我真的有超能力？如果我有这样的能力，世界上就不会再有死亡了。我拍照时唯一使用的超能力是观察力。不是每个人都有观察力的。”</p><p>　　“本大爷不相信超能力，也不在乎你有没有超能力，只是以防万一。”</p><p>　　“然而你在这儿。你来找我，说明你还是相信的。”</p><p>　　“我？好吧，本大爷可能相信超能力，不过说真的，谁不相信呢？谁不想相信？就像谁都想相信世界上有不可思议的生物或圣诞老人一样。”</p><p>　　“世界上有圣诞老人，”丹帝热心地说。奇巴纳愣愣地看着他，“真的？呃，本大爷信了。但永恒？绝无可能。要真有永恒，我就没机会来这儿了。本大爷学到的第一课：没有什么是能永远存在的。人会死去，照片会被烧毁，底片能被撕烂，枪能被砸断。”</p><p>　　“你是做什么的？”丹帝问。</p><p>　　“本大爷是神枪手，”奇巴纳说，“真正的神枪手。”</p><p>　　“换而言之——”</p><p>　　“就是杀手，狙击手——我只用枪，别的也能用。我对你说这个干什么啊？——但神枪手这个说法很好听吧？就和你叫摄影师一样。换而言之，你就是个拍照的而已。”奇巴纳说，“现在你知道我来的理由了。”</p><p>　　“随便你怎么称呼，我和你的本质都是一样的。但我认为，如果没有永恒，也不会有枪和相机了。”</p><p>　　“这话怎么说？”</p><p>　　“照片是永恒的，即便被撕毁，看过它的人也会将照片与它所固定的时刻牢记，甚至传递给他人。子弹带来的死亡也是永恒的。从某种意义上我们是同样的人：将瞬间变成永恒。只是方法不同而已。我当然是更喜欢我的方式。”</p><p>　　轮到奇巴纳摇头了。他摇着头，又笑了起来，咯咯笑着，用手背挡着嘴。“不，不，本大爷和你可不一样。”奇巴纳说，“我可不会在说这种事时这么满不在乎的。我们刚刚在说什么来着？”</p><p>　　“你要我放弃给那人拍照。”</p><p>　　“是这个。”奇巴纳说。他又笑了起来，两条胳膊都放在了桌面上。他什么也没拿，两手空空。一条胳膊竖起来支着，撑住他的下巴。小拇指在他嘴角上方轻点皮肤，仿佛会说话。丹帝的手指动了动——他想拿相机。奇巴纳看了他一眼，“算了，随你拍吧。我本来就不相信超能力，看到你就更不相信了。你不会妨碍我的吧？比方说警告他，告诉他‘要杀你的人长这样……’之类云云。如果你需要个符合道德的理由：那男人也不是什么好家伙，玩女人，玩女孩，有人恨他。当然啦，我不是说没人爱他，但显然恨他的人已经恨到了极点，否则也不会想要他死了。至少就我看来：让他活下去vs杀了他，本大爷觉得后者更划算。”</p><p>　　“摄影师也不会妨碍海鸥吃掉小海龟，”丹帝说，“我答应你，说到做到。”</p><p>　　“好样的。”</p><p>　　“我们还应当谈论一件事情。这件事对你我都会造成困扰，但主要是我已经觉得无法忍耐。”</p><p>　　“你别用那种说法啊，”奇巴纳咯咯笑道，“什么事？”</p><p>　　“我想拍摄你。”</p><p>　　“你真是个奇怪的‘神枪手’。奇怪，但还没有到奇怪成神枪手的地步。所以：不，本大爷不让你开枪。不过，再来一杯咖啡吧，本大爷自己买单，我们两清。”他转过头，对着柜台招招手。他的脸颊上边是剃掉鬓角后留下的皮肤，头发被一直剃光到太阳穴附近，然后往后脑勺延伸，留下的黑发分成五股扎起来。对丹帝一直持有的概念而言，这样的杀手看上去过于张扬了，平时他不会觉得这样的人是杀手，但他转念一想，觉得既然有他这样被说得像巫师、超能力者似的摄影师，说奇巴纳是真正的杀手也没什么问题。没有人规定过杀手必须要是什么样子，再者，他不觉得这样的人是杀手，自然也有别人这么想，反倒成了件好事。他忽然发觉自己设身处地为奇巴纳好摆脱嫌疑一事而高兴，于是立刻叫住准备再去拿一杯咖啡来的服务员，“差不多是时间了。一起吃饭吗？”奇巴纳皱起了眉。墨镜没有遮住的地方浮出褶皱，很快又消失，随后奇巴纳对他笑了笑：“好啊。”他们结账，各买各的。路上刮起风来，奇巴纳怕冷似地竖起大衣衣领，换只手提包。他们横冲直撞，同时神出鬼没，好像既在这条街道上行走，又不在这条街道上，而是在另外一条与它相似甚至位置几乎一样的街道上，来往的人从他们身边流过，只有猫啊狗啊会在经过时看他们一眼，仿佛看到幽灵。换了一家餐馆，仍旧坐在靠窗的位置。他们很幸运，当时时间还早，人不多。丹帝猜他在包里放的是枪，或是其他武器。他问奇巴纳是否真是如此，而奇巴纳在餐馆坐下后给他看包里的东西：拆开来的狙击枪、手枪还有一个小箱子。“我刚干完活。”这话本应该让丹帝心中搅起浪花，甚至是涛涛巨浪，但什么也没有。他坐在那儿。他不会用枪，但知道它们被保养得很好，就像他的相机一样。“我看得出来，到头来，你只是因为好奇才过来的。对吧？”他说。奇巴纳看着他，好像想笑，最后也只是摘下墨镜看着他，说：“是这样吗？那你还真是看出了本大爷自己都不知道的事啊。真厉害？”“是啊，是啊，”丹帝严肃地说。他们大笑起来，反正餐馆里没什么人，再说人们在餐馆里总会大笑。</p><p>　　奇巴纳的眼睛像薄荷糖。奇巴纳像薄荷糖。他们点了千层面和炸鱼，分着吃了一份薯条，边吃边聊与他们先前说的话毫无关系的内容，说他们吃的面、鱼和薯条。丹帝用叉子指着千层面说，在七百多年前，人们就开始吃这道菜了，只是当时用的是宽面；至今仍有地方这么做，用小张的面皮，而不是这么大的。他们点了啤酒、红酒，然后是餐后的鸡尾酒，一杯黄金梦，从上至下由橙色向白色流动，一杯锈钉，看上去像稀释的铁锈。酒精让他们更加无话不谈，但他们没有说那么多，只是互表衷肠说彼此都觉得他们能够无话不谈。喝鸡尾酒时丹帝接到一通电话，他在餐桌上接了，说，哈啰。电话那头说，我准备好了。丹帝说，我立刻过去。“噢，是那人，对吧？”奇巴纳问道。丹帝对他微笑，用眼睛拍摄他。他们的酒还剩一些，他们轻轻碰杯。嘴唇碰到冰，脸颊由暖气和酒精烘热。奇巴纳也微笑，“别着急，本大爷过几天才会杀他。”</p><p> </p><p>　　丹帝的手机里开始涌入许多来自陌生号码的短信。几十条来自A号码，然后是B号码，再是C号码，如此等等。丹帝一一回复，没有删除。他想也没有谁会黑进他的手机里，或是抢走他的手机，去找那些已经没用了的手机号。要真有，他也没必要担心。那天午后，男人问他能拍什么，他说他什么都能拍。近的，远的，室外的，室内的，但既然到了摄影棚，就在摄影棚里拍吧，拍近的，就像拍杂志封面一样。丹帝爱用这种非专业名词说话，他拿着相机，看男人在摄影棚里走来走去。男人说，我改主意了，我们还是去外面拍吧。于是丹帝知道，男人不知道自己想要什么样的照片，或者说，不知道什么样的照片才能为他带去他想要的好运。丹帝说，我提个建议。男人说，请讲。丹帝说，如果您今天不来找我，您的日程安排是什么？男人想了一会儿，说，和律师谈话，接女儿回家，她才上小学，我妻子本来今天有事要忙；然后和她们一起去餐馆，我定了位置，这不管我来不来找您都要去的；回家休息。丹帝说，现在还没有到放学时间，您继续按照这个安排就好，我跟着您，看看能拍什么，看到什么就拍什么，这是我一贯的方式。</p><p>　　男人终于停下踱步，站在灯光中沉默半晌，灯光如橙红色的雨，砸落在他肩头，丹帝见了，不吭声地拍了一张。</p><p>　　男人吓了一跳，问，天哪，您拍好了？</p><p>　　只拍了一张，丹帝说。他本可以回答拍好了，但他没有说，他心里思忖或许他是想让男人再度过一小段正常的日子，仿佛世界上没有杀手，男人也没有做过任何让他够资格进入这种结局的事情，再者，他还不满意，那张照片还不够令他觉得已经抓住了他想要的时刻，在意犹未尽的感觉消失之前，他想继续拍摄。男人凝视着他，片刻后说，那啊，呃，那您拍出好照片后告诉我。丹帝说，您当我不在就好了。他们搭男人自己的车，男人开车，丹帝坐在副座，在红灯亮时拍后座，拍过路的人，拍落在车前窗上的长着透明椭圆形翅膀的虫子，男人打开雨刷吓走它，红灯结束倒数到三时，他松开刹车，汽车缓缓前进，前轮越过白线，然后猛地开始快速旋转。快门声响起时，男人想开口，但丹帝已经和他的车融为一体，无处可寻，他便忘了自己要说什么，也忘了他要说话这件事，因为他不是会同自己的车说话的人，那天晚上丹帝说要回去时，男人才发现丹帝的的确确跟着他，跟了一路，拍了一路，便把这话说给他听。男人叫妻子，喂，给他做盘沙拉，还有牛排，刚刚我们都忘了客人。他的女儿在餐厅门口看着他们，眼睛睁得大大的，一副紧张的样子，丹帝看着她，不禁想起奇巴纳所说的女孩，不知道那指的究竟会是谁。</p><p>　　他跟了男人两天，拍了不少照片。其中最让他满意的有两张，一张是放在桌上的两只手，一只是男人的，五指张开，食指、中指和无名指朝向另一只手，另一只手是女人的，握成拳头，手背对着第一只手，另一张照片是男人的女儿。他拍完后，问女孩他能否保留那张照片。女孩子坐在地上，说，只要你给我看就可以。他把照片给女孩看，按下快门时，她正背对着镜头，跪坐在床边，头深深地垂下，她闭着眼睛，将脸颊贴在十指交握的手上，群鸟从她头顶飞过，。</p><p>　　你刚刚在做什么？丹帝问。他也坐到地上，盘着腿，和女孩面对面。她把相机还给他，说，我在祈祷。丹帝说，我能问问你在祈祷什么吗？她说，我祈祷爸爸能得到他应得的。他们四目相对，女孩严肃地看着他，语气像个成年人。她的房间里挂着许多涂了颜色的鸟类木雕，用一根细线吊着，坐在地上抬头望，仿佛有鸟群穿过这个房间飞到另一个世界。女孩说，她妈妈帮她给模型打上钩子，还帮她把木雕挂起来，她们一起把墙涂成天蓝色。你认得这些鸟吗？她认得。她站起身，指着一只只飞翔的鸟：布谷鸟，雕鸮，鸽子，凤尾绿咬鹃，山雀，渡鸦，海鸥，鹈鹕，野鸭，鸬鹚，秃鹫，白头海雕……</p><p>　　群鸟面向窗户，多数集中在床的上方。她拉着丹帝躺下，说，你拍。地毯柔软而温暖，他们闭上眼睛，听得见鸟拍打翅膀的声音，空气被扇动，振动着发声。</p><p>　　丹帝举起相机，在群鸟飞走前按下快门，固定了那个时刻。</p><p> </p><p>　　陌生号码A：本大爷第一次开枪是出于偶然。第二次开枪是因为我想看看非偶然的情况下开枪会是什么样。第三次也是偶然，我杀了人，“坏人”，感觉不坏。我从第四次开始当杀手。</p><p>　　丹帝：“那曾经是偶然的一切，我想从中获得更多。”</p><p>　　陌生号码A：什么？</p><p>　　丹帝：哈哈，你不相信永恒，但相信偶然吗？</p><p>　　陌生号码A：偶然是存在的，看得见摸得着，但你见过真正的永恒吗？我可不信。</p><p>　　丹帝：思想是永恒的。技术也是永恒的。取景、射击、瞄准、按快门，我们的技术都学自先人，我们所创造的也将流传下去。</p><p>　　陌生号码A：你忘了，技术也有断层，总有被遗忘的时候，新的技术出现，推翻旧技术时，旧的就成了过去的，迟早会消失，日心说就推翻了地心说，现在还有谁认为地心说是真的？更别提未来了，人们会忘记地心说。</p><p>　　丹帝：不会消失。新技术来自旧技术时，旧技术的一部分便在新技术中永存，即便再出现更新的技术，源头也不会改变。</p><p>　　陌生号码A：本大爷说的是推翻。这你还能怎么解释？</p><p>　　丹帝：人们会永远记住新技术推翻了旧技术这件事，二者都将凭借此事永存。</p><p>　　陌生号码A：算你脑子转得快。话归正题，你对本大爷的故事就没有什么想法吗？我就知道你是个奇怪的“神枪手”。</p><p>　　丹帝：我觉得很好啊。你成为杀手就像我成为摄影师一样。</p><p>　　陌生号码A：看不懂你的逻辑哦。</p><p> </p><p>　　鸟飞走了。</p><p> </p><p>　　陌生号码A：早就想问了，你不在乎你的传闻往“被拍的都会死去”发展？</p><p>　　丹帝：早就有了。</p><p>　　陌生号码A：说得在理。</p><p>　　丹帝：你又是怎么想的呢？</p><p>　　陌生号码A：我觉得你就只是个摄影师而已。</p><p>　　丹帝：说得对。我虽然了不起，但没有超能力。如果追求超能力，更应该去找灵媒或是“超能力者”。你改主意了吗？让我拍摄你吧。</p><p>　　陌生号码A：别想对本大爷开枪。</p><p>　　丹帝：我会为你展示冠军时刻！</p><p>　　陌生号码A：哇哦，那是什么？</p><p>　　丹帝：我获过摄影比赛的冠军。</p><p>　　陌生号码A：一届？</p><p>　　丹帝：很多届，很多比赛。</p><p>　　陌生号码A：懂了。本大爷要扔卡了。</p><p> </p><p>　　这些是丹帝觉得奇巴纳会去做的事情：购买他的摄影集，查阅往年杂志，联络他，看其他摄影师对他的评论，看他对自己的评价，进入相机店（但大概率不会购买），上网搜索他往年的参赛作品……</p><p>　　用这些事情的数量与奇巴纳做了的事情数量相除，得到的数字为1。</p><p>　　奇巴纳还做了另外一件事：找到丹帝的SNS账号，花了一整天时间悠悠哉哉地从头看到了尾，一条不落，只不过丹帝此人就像上世纪的遗留物一样，不怎么更新SNS，要也不过是发布照片，很少说话。完成那个任务后，他在口袋逊下单买了丹帝的全套摄影集，买的时候没有注意，到了才发现有足足十七本，只有最早的的一本少于三百页，其他的都有三百六十五到三百六十六页。他大喊，难怪这么贵！他看了一本，然后第二本，再是第三本。第一本的封面是个长得和丹帝很像的小男孩，脸颊圆圆的，发型像啤酒花，他低着头，眼神却朝上瞟，正偷偷地朝镜头笑。翻到扉页，一行小字批注道：丹帝的弟弟赫普。他坐在地上看，白猫杜拉坐在又厚又大的精专本边上，低头看着那些光滑的铜版纸，发出喵——喵——的声音。“你看，这里也有猫，”他指着纸上的猫，他的猫把爪子放在纸上，往下踩。他换上新的手机卡，发短信问丹帝：你真的每天都能拍出这么好的照片，真不是什么时候攒起来，然后谎称是一天一张的？问完便把手机放在边上，继续看第四本。他喜欢上了一张飞镖靶的照片，然后又喜欢上了另一张拍牧羊犬和黑鼻羊的，照片边上的空白处里写着编者的批注：拍摄于丹帝的家乡化朗镇。手机震了一下。奇巴纳低头看：是真的，我每天都能拍出这么好的照片。他放声大笑。他躺下来，散开头发，后脑勺贴着木地板，寻思如果让丹帝拍他，丹帝会拍出什么样的照片。他寻思如果他是摄影师，他会拍出什么照片。关于雕刻，雕刻师是将雕塑从石头、木头中解放，摄影师是将被摄者从现实中解放吗？他回复：爱现鬼。白猫杜拉趴在摄影集上，盖住了纸上的一只猫。</p><p>　　这张电话卡还能用好一段时间。奇巴纳想起既当杀手又当摄影师的阿渡，几天前阿渡才刚告诉他丹帝的传闻，现在又被他找上，又讲起了丹帝的事。奇巴纳说，看在我们算是师出同门的份上。阿渡说，说我们师出同门时，你都是想不留痕迹地多要一点好处吧。奇巴纳咧嘴笑着，眼角狡猾地往上扬。他们的确不算是师出同门，严格说来，抛开年龄差距，阿渡甚至能称他为老师，尽管他只是偶尔说过两句而已。阿渡把丹帝的参赛作品找给他看，有一年的EyeEm大奖，丹帝拍的是站在无数相机与照片中的他自己，一片黑暗中，最亮的是他，其次是相机的镜片，再略次一些是相片上的反光。</p><p>　　你会怎么说丹帝这人？奇巴纳问。</p><p>　　阿渡想了片刻，说，你是突然对摄影感兴趣了吗？还是对他？奇巴纳没有回答。阿渡接着说，说说看吧，你从他的照片中看到了什么。奇巴纳仔细看了几张，说，我觉得不管人还是动物，连房子和海都在看着我，你是问这个还是要我猜丹帝拍照的意图？阿渡说，这个就好。奇巴纳说，等下，本大爷还看到了什么。阿渡说，你说。奇巴纳又看了一会儿，说，他们不是在看我，是在看丹帝吧——不对，也不是在看他，但我能感觉到，好像这是丹帝的视角……阿渡点点头，说，有些事情没办法用语言叙述清楚，我明白你的意思，无论如何，这就是丹帝，在我看来，他想成为摄影本身。后来奇巴纳知道该怎么说了，但词句在他嘴边腼腆得不敢出来，最后他说出来的也不过是他说过的，只是换了个说法。他说，这些照片都是用丹帝的眼睛看到的，他看不到的东西就都不在照片里。但他说完便觉得奇怪，这听上去在他看来更像绘画而不是摄影，要么就是所谓的超能力，丹帝用超能力让照片中只出现他想要的，把一些吸引入镜头中，把其他的排除，于是他成了相片中的小小世界的造物主，一切生命皆来自他手，他们的生命箭头都指向他也就不是什么怪事了。</p><p>　　想罢，奇巴纳笑他自己。他不久前才在杀死那个男人时轻松完成任务，心想丹帝原来真的没有超能力，现在却又推翻自己的想法，又想起了超能力这回事。</p><p>　　下一回的任务中，奇巴纳举起狙击枪，透过瞄准镜看到了只有杀手才能拍出的相片。他要拍摄一个中年女人。他按下快门，中年女人静悄悄地倒下，从他的镜头中退场。拆枪时，奇巴纳突然思忖道，他调侃地称丹帝为神枪手时或许真的无意中点出了他们的本质。他提着包走了两层楼梯，然后才搭电梯下楼，头发在天台被吹得有些乱，还让他在无风处感到一丝干闷，空气如塑料薄膜般罩在他的皮肤上，几分钟后才自行剥落。他对着镜子整了一会儿头发，然后去三层的咖啡厅喝了杯拿铁。他不着急，他与中年女人相距近一英里。喝咖啡时，奇巴纳又想起他的照片与丹帝的照片，他们两个神枪手，一个负责剥夺生命，一个负责固定生命，但负责一词也不过是他想想而已，要对丹帝说，他认定自己会得到反驳，或许他可以说，生命如水，凝聚在他们手中，丹帝捧着水，竟没有一滴流出指缝，而他张开手，让水落下。</p><p> </p><p>　　女孩打开窗，风卷进来，还带着初春的冷意。那是一扇飘窗，风吹动细绳和木雕，群鸟开始晃动，而她恍然意识到，由于风总是从窗外吹来，因此她的鸟只会被吹离窗，越来越远，永远没有机会靠近它们的终点。</p><p>　　她的母亲解开丝带，把木鸟一只一只地摆在飘窗的大理石窗台上。</p><p>　　群鸟熙熙攘攘地挤在一起。迁徙终于结束了。</p><p> </p><p>　　男人买下了丹帝最觉得满意的那张肖像照，但很显然，它没有实现他的愿望，但他不会孤单了，因为照片同他一起被埋进了土中。尘归尘，土归土。</p><p>　　葬礼结束后，丹帝把其他照片也洗了出来，送给女孩和女人。女人看着女孩祈祷的那张，还有一张她坐在楼梯上抽烟的照片，她和男人的手没有碰到的照片。男人的车，他们的房子，桌布底下的桌子脚，停在他们窗沿上的鸟。她、男人和女孩站在一起，女孩把他们当成秋千的杆，在他们之间摇晃，做研究似的一脸严肃。</p><p>　　让我买它们吧，女人说。</p><p>　　这些不收费，丹帝说。他把鸟群的照片交给女孩，说，你应该拿着这一张。她看着照片，大吃一惊，说，你会预言未来？丹帝说，我没有超能力哦。她指着照片说，但它们都在飞。照片上的鸟的确都不是静止不动的样子，而是向前倾斜，仿佛要挣脱细绳，光线较暗，几乎看不清绳子。丹帝嗯了一会儿，然后笑道，是吹起了顺风吧。女人问他为什么不卖，而是把照片送给她们。因为它们对你们有意义。一段日子结束时，人们需要一些东西来铭记曾经那些时刻，也需要一些东西来帮忙使得时间或远去或永远停留。几年后她们想起那段日子，眼前浮现出许多照片。她们谈及此事，一致认为丹帝把照片拍得很好，照片中出现的她们仿佛具有启示录般的意义，脱离了时间，与说话时的她们重合，因而她们想起的总是照片，还有不停变化的自己。</p><p> </p><p>　　陌生号码B：你拍的照片有什么意义？</p><p>　　丹帝：好问题。哈哈。我不会赋予照片意义，我只是把我觉得要拍下来的东西拍下来而已。如同眨眼。我把我看到的照片变成真的。意义都是看的人附加上去的，就像罗夏测试，你看到你想看到的、你能看到的，与我无关，我看到的意义只是我的。</p><p>　　陌生号码B：那如果我说我看到了快乐，而你也从中看到了快乐？</p><p>　　丹帝：那只证明它对我们而言有相同的意义。你看到了哪一张？</p><p>　　陌生号码B：手指舞，黑白摄影奖。</p><p>　　丹帝：证明得没错。你最喜欢哪一张？</p><p>　　陌生号码B：相机镜头中拿着相机的你。</p><p>　　丹帝：我记得那张。真高兴你喜欢它。</p><p>　　陌生号码B：顺便再一问，你是怎么拍出那些照片的啊？</p><p>　　丹帝：我知道了，你想夸奖我！ </p><p>　　陌生号码B：就当是这样吧！</p><p>　　丹帝：让我给你拍照吧。</p><p>　　陌生号码B：你还没回答我。</p><p>　　丹帝：我不会去某处拍我要拍的东西。我拍我所在之处有的一切。人们发明相机，因为眼睛没办法把见到的景象展现给别人看，而且总会有看不到的。有人说绘画也一样，但相机比画笔快多了，也更准确，什么也不会遗漏，再者，你不需要会画画就能记录下你看到的一切。</p><p>　　陌生号码B：那在你看来，本大爷是什么样的？</p><p>　　丹帝：我觉得你正好和我相反，是去要‘看’的地方。摄影师是从镜头到相片，你嘛，是从相片到镜头吧。</p><p>　　陌生号码B：我有同感。所以你知道为什么不让你拍了吧。</p><p>　　丹帝：为什么？</p><p>　　陌生号码B：显而易见。</p><p>　　丹帝：愿闻其详。</p><p>　　陌生号码B：因为本大爷可不做与自己相反的事情啊。</p><p>　　丹帝：有理有据。</p><p> </p><p>　　光天化日之下，有人往奇巴纳头顶扔小石子，真是无法原谅。石子掉到地上，发出塑料般的薄薄的清脆声音。奇巴纳低头一看，掉到地上的不是石子，而是一个镜头盖。他蹲下身捡起镜头盖，在准备站起时看见了摄影集中出现过的巨人般的人群，而他像一颗蘑菇，人们在他眼中扭曲变形，沾了水似的。奇巴纳四处张望，像找到镜头盖的主人。人们走自己的路，没有人停下，谁也不像在他头顶丢了个镜头盖的样子。忽然间，他福至心灵，猛地抬起头，正好与丹帝的金黄色眼睛对上视线。丹帝的长发从肩头滑落一部分，顺应地心引力直指向他。他们距离约四五米，再往前十来米就能找到上去的楼梯。奇巴纳抬起手，对丹帝挥了挥镜头盖。丹帝点了点头，朝他咧嘴笑，他也笑了起来，半跑半走，上了楼梯，放慢速度，调头走回去。镜头盖被他翻来覆去地转动，等他把它交还给丹帝时，他已经记下了它的模样。他在心里嘟哝，这又有什么用呢？但他觉得好玩，于是当这也是用途之一。丹帝迎着他举起相机，然后大声说：“咔擦。”</p><p>　　“喂，”奇巴纳说。</p><p>　　“我没有拍，”丹帝说。他笑着，而奇巴纳点点头，没有问为什么他觉得自己会相信他，也没有吃惊自己为什么相信了他。</p><p>　　天色已晚，太阳渐渐下落，远处的河开始流淌燃烧的威士忌。丹帝突然抬起头，看了一会儿东边微亮的银白色月牙，说：“等一会儿，”蹲下身子，贴着墙拍起了落日。那天天气很好，温度已逐渐回暖，能见度提高很高，连空气都是透亮的，些微的云像水彩中出现的那样，而天空贴近地平线的部分呈现出的蓝紫色则来自油画。“高度刚好。你看，这多美啊。”奇巴纳没有走开。他站在边上，看着正在拍照的丹帝。他是出来踩点的，没有带包，两手空空，于是插在大衣口袋里。等他上来时，丹帝把头发扎了起来。一根细皮筋随随便便地扎着，头发也没有梳理，看上去只是抓起来便扎住了似的。相机的黑色挂带挂在他的脖子上，他的脸贴着相机，挂带便松松地往后挺，顶着马尾，后颈和挂带之间便出现了一小块空当。</p><p>　　“你不看太阳吗？”丹帝问。</p><p>　　奇巴纳摇了摇头。“在本大爷看来每天都是落日，要看，看一下也就够了。”</p><p>　　丹帝笑了一声，像是在说“你说的也有道理”。</p><p>　　太阳下沉。他们的呼吸逐渐变缓，变轻。他们好像变成了空气。几个人经过他们，好奇地停下脚步打量起丹帝，紧接着交头接耳起来。“多好啊，叫人沉醉，”他们惊叹。</p><p>　　啊，魔咒被打破了，奇巴纳又开始呼吸起来，他听见自己的呼吸和心跳声，就像每次刚扣下扳机时一样。一个青年拿出手机，对着丹帝、奇巴纳和落日，而奇巴纳皱起眉头，瞪了他一眼，另一个青年拍了拍拿手机的青年，他们又小声说了几句，随即匆匆离开。丹帝什么也没有察觉，他站起身时，太阳已落入地表以下，天上残留的是滴入水中的紫色与粉色的墨汁，墨水晕染开来，彼此交融。他转过身，把屁股搁在矮墙的边缘，将相机递给奇巴纳。“你看看，我看见的落日是这样的。”奇巴纳拿着相机，相机在他眼中便成盛有龙舌兰日落的飓风杯，而他脑袋里就像灌满了酒精。“哇啊，”他说。</p><p>　　“我知道，”丹帝说。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我十岁时第一次拍出了好照片。”在酒吧里，丹帝对他说。“妈妈给了我一本杂志，其实是和摄影无关的，只是当期有讲到一些摄影师的故事。B＆W儿童摄影大赛在最后一页刊登了他们的投稿方式，而我在那年被允许使用爸爸的旧相机。我看了，就想，我也可以试试啊。我很喜欢拍照，拿到相机开始我就在不停地拍，每天都拍。我会爬到树上拍照，从那个角度拍我家，那也是一张好照片。不过我最初想参加是因为我还是个儿童，而那个大赛的名字叫“儿童摄影大赛”。其实它跟摄影师是不是儿童没有关系，指的是给儿童拍照。我不知道，但我给我弟弟赫普拍了一组照片。我拿到了纪录片与街头类的第一名。”</p><p>　　“第一本摄影集封面的那张？”</p><p>　　“是啊。”</p><p>　　“那张拍得真好。”</p><p>　　“是啊，”丹帝笑了起来，笑得眯起眼睛，露出两排白牙齿。他喝得有点儿多，眼神不停地往上飘，时而闭上眼睛，好像全身的空气都在低温燃烧。他抓着奇巴纳的手说：“我永远也不会停止摄影。你在我的照片中看到我了吧？我是说拍照的我，不是照片中的我。作为摄影师的我，而不是被摄者的我。”</p><p>　　“我看到了，丹帝。你在每一张照片里都鲜活得让本大爷吃惊。”</p><p>　　“不错。你一定觉得我一直在变。因为我的确一直在变。成长是不会停止的，正因此我才要拍照。时间流逝，而照片与摄影师、被摄者交流，告诉他们决不能停下脚步。每当我觉得自己无法离开‘现在’，我就给自己拍一张照片。我看着照片，问自己：我和过去相比有不同吗？这一张照片上我是不是已经不再是上一张照片上的我了？我成长了吗？奇巴纳，我成长了吗？”</p><p>　　“你一直在变化。不如说本大爷都觉得你是在飞奔，永不停歇，一直飞奔到时间的尽头。不过人们可能会不理解你。”</p><p>　　“我不在乎会不会被理解。我希望所有人都跟上来，但我不会因此停下脚步。”</p><p>　　“丹帝，你真够骄傲的。”</p><p>　　“是啊，是啊，”丹帝说，笑个不停，“你跟得上我吗，神枪手？”</p><p>　　“你喝得太多，连话都说反了啊。你跟得上本大爷吗，神枪手？”</p><p>　　“唔，这个嘛，你提了个没必要问的问题。”丹帝说。奇巴纳给他们各点了一杯血腥玛丽，番茄汁和塔巴斯哥辣酱、黑胡椒粉等带来的酸辣味道停留在舌头上，让他们都清醒了一些。他们喝干血腥玛丽，笑得辣味愈发重，嘴唇都红了，分不清是因为辣酱还是番茄汁；又叫调酒师给他们调她拿手的酒，放上多多的冰块，能一口气解渴的那种，她用威士忌调了两杯。玻璃杯壁冒出细细的水珠。丹帝看着奇巴纳，举起相机，又摇摇头，放下了手。“当神枪手是什么感觉？”他问。</p><p>　　“就像在战场上拍摄一样，只不过是作为士兵拍照。我们的取景框的正中央有个加号，看……”奇巴纳用冰水在桌上画了个圆圈，然后在圆心上画了个加号，“我将镜头对准目标……然后拍摄，拿下他们。顺便一提，本大爷极有原则，丹帝，不会让你觉得‘原来如此，明天开始我要装作不认识他’。”</p><p>　　“我原来会那么想吗？”</p><p>　　“谁知道呢。”</p><p>　　“你在小瞧我的观察力，因此我决定要装作不认识你。”</p><p> </p><p>　　陌生号码C：你说的是爱的宣言。</p><p>　　丹帝：什么？</p><p>　　陌生号码C：你第一次说的有关偶然的那句话。</p><p> </p><p>　　正中央有加号的圆形取景框中出现了丹帝，这是偶然。奇巴纳吃了一惊，他关上镜头盖，眨眨眼，又打开看了一次，这意味着他在获得偶然后已经开始分解它，重新构建它，将无数的偶然重叠在一起，即将得到新的东西。丹帝坐在宽敞的人行步道旁，穿着红色的不起眼的T恤衫，鸭舌帽的帽檐高高翘起。小餐桌上摆着餐前酒，看上去只喝了一两口，一本杂志摊在他面前。隔得如此遥远，他确信自己看到的是丹帝本人，这话的意思说，作为拥有多面性的生物，丹帝在此时只是丹帝而已。如果他按下快门，丹帝也会悄无声息地成为他的相片的一部分，随后就像摄影师本人说过的一样成为永恒。如果抛开宗教，起码死亡这一状态是永恒的，奇巴纳忽然想到，他当初该拿这个当论据才是。他合上镜头盖，把枪拆开装进棕色的皮质提包里。他想了一会儿他们之间的距离——大约有半英里多。他往下走了两层楼的楼梯，然后钻进电梯里，和站在电梯箱里的老头笑着打了声招呼，老头疑惑地应声，琢磨他们楼里什么时候有了这么个人，没有，又琢磨谁会招待这样的年轻客人。计程车带着他在城市中飞奔，他想跟司机说别管红灯了，但想想又忍不住想笑，觉得那种话也太反常了点儿，让他自己都觉得奇怪。倘若他说出口，司机又真的傻兮兮地飞驰过去，要么违规，要么出车祸，警察迟早要发现他的包里装着狙击枪，然后便有好戏看了。你是谁？你拿着枪做什么？你和刚发生不久的枪杀案有关吗？他想象警察拍着桌子问他话，他说，我只是个拍照的，警察大声骂他：乱七八糟。乱七八糟！可他说那话的欲望强烈到没边，让他浑身激灵。他把脸藏在了手机后，好好地不出声地笑了一会儿。麻烦开快点，他说。司机从后视镜里看着他，目光子弹般尖锐而具有穿透性。</p><p>　　奇巴纳找到了那家餐馆，棕红色的牌子，白色的金属制餐桌、餐椅，桌子上铺着深蓝色的桌布。周末时，街道禁止汽车通行，变成了人行道，餐馆便把桌椅都摆到了街上。人来人往，同时没有一个人。应当说是奇巴纳看来没有人，因而在那短暂的几十秒内，他隐隐约约地见到了丹帝眼中的世界，与他在瞄准镜中看到的景象相差不远。丹帝坐在靠窗的位置，显然是想占尽好处，既看得见餐馆内，又能随意拍摄街上的人群，他正拿着相机，隔着四张桌子拍摄来往的人和动物。而奇巴纳看着他，长久地看着，不准备上前似的。</p><p>　　那架相机朝奇巴纳的方向转动四十九度，随后停下。一只眼睛与一双眼睛对上了。</p><p>　　丹帝放下相机，用他的眼睛远远地望着他。这是必然迎来命运，由偶然构建而成。</p><p> </p><p>　　“正准备吃饭？”奇巴纳问。丹帝点了点头。奇巴纳坐到他对面，把包放到桌子内侧，靠着橱窗，以免被其他客人踢到。他挥手叫来服务员，点了烤牛肉、酥饼和香槟，“庆祝一下。”酒端上来时，他和丹帝轻轻碰杯。丹帝问：“今天庆祝什么？”他想了一会儿，说：“起码庆祝我又完成了一次任务。”</p><p>　　“恭喜你，”丹帝说。“谢谢，”奇巴纳说。他们故作客套地点头，然后相视一笑。香槟冰凉凉的，正好解热，把奇巴纳全身的热气都推了出去。他拿湿巾擦了擦脸，这才发现自己提着一袋子枪从街道一头跑到中央出了不少汗。他擦了手，湿润的感觉短暂地留了一会儿。手掌贴在一起，手指慢慢地滑入指缝中，弯曲，第二关节靠在一起。他看着丹帝，丹帝点的是奶油鸡，白中带着黄色的鸡肉看上去就鲜嫩得令人食欲大开，能吃整整两盘。他正大口吃着，一叉子接着一叉子，却不让人觉得他吃得狼吞虎咽或敷衍，正相反，他看上去像在品尝世界上最美味的奶油鸡，正因此不得不吃得飞快，否则食物的味道就会消失。奇巴纳想着，在手指的遮挡下又笑了笑。</p><p>　　丹帝抬起头，看着他。</p><p>　　“你能边吃边拍照吗？”奇巴纳问。</p><p>　　“我办得到。”</p><p>　　“对我开枪吧。”</p><p>　　烤牛肉上桌了。他叉着边缘微焦变脆的牛肉切下一大块，一口吃进嘴里。他有些惊讶：他在这片街区吃过不少餐厅了，却还是第一次吃到这么值得赞扬的烤牛肉。他在心里头琢磨该如何描述，比方说嫩——太简单了，鲜嫩多汁——太老套了。刀刮着盘子发出轻响，不至于刺耳，只让人对切下牛肉块一事有安心感，用不着反复多切。桌子那一边传来拆从包里掏相机的声音，镜头盖在离开机身时发出轻轻的哒的声响。啊，一口接着一口。子弹射入他的胸腔里。他琢磨这是否就是所谓的固定生命力。即是说，他所感觉到的一切都被放大数百倍，于是成为了丹帝的目标，借此成为相片的一部分。或者说，他的一部分——适合出现在相片上的一部分——是否在此时以这种形式被引出来，镜头对着他，于是他变得完整，抑或终于脱离现实的束缚，呈现出他应有的模样。烤牛肉好吃得没边，像是在喝浓缩牛肉汤的同时吃到微生的牛肉，外层带着火的味道。他心里想着牛肉，觉得自己也正看着牛肉，然而咔擦一声过去后，丹帝把相机给他看，他却觉得相片中的他在看着丹帝，边笑边瞥向那边。</p><p>　　“你用超能力了？”他说。他把相机递回去。丹帝用和相片中一样的笑脸看着他。</p><p>　　“我没有，”丹帝说，“你不是自己证实过了吗？我是不会超能力的普通的摄影师。啊，”他想了想，“神枪手。”</p><p>　　“是的，神枪手，”奇巴纳说。</p><p> </p><p>　　丹帝：是的。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>